1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-dazzle system for a window glass of a motor vehicle which is designed to take measures, by the utilization of a blur-removing device incorporated into the window glass, against dazzles and heat caused by the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a tendency to extend or project a windscreen and a rear glass of a motor vehicle adjacent to the roof portion thereof in order to make the inside of the motor vehicle brighter. However, in the case that the motor vehicle is of the design as described above, an adverse effect has occurred, more particularly, a driver suffers from dazzles and heat, etc. from the sun. Therefore, although some of the windscreens are colored a little darker, to solve the problem in that case, an a problem can occur in that the driver may be apt to lose vision through a windscreen in a tunnel or the like.